Electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and other electronics, are often used with applications (“apps”) that provide automated features to the user based on a location of the electronic device, such as a point of interest. For example, a user located in their home may wish to be notified by a loud ringtone when a call is received, while automatically silencing the ringtone when the user is located at their place of work. The smartphone may determine its location via the Global Positioning System (GPS) and provide the automated features based on the location. However, the smartphone typically increases its power consumption in order to use the GPS feature. This increased power consumption reduces the smartphone's battery life more quickly. The smartphone may also determine its location by scanning for wireless access point IDs for WiFi networks and performing a lookup on each wireless access point ID for known associated locations. However, frequent scanning and performing the lookup also typically increase the smartphone's power consumption and reduces the battery life more quickly.